riofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Blu
Blu ist ein blauer Spix-Ara, der als Küken aus seiner Heimat Brasilien entführt und in den US- Staat Minnesota transportiert wurde. Er spielt die Hauptrolle in Rio und Rio 2. Blu wird in der englischen Version von Jesse Eisenberg und in der deutschen von David Kross synchronisiert. Biografie Blu in seiner Kindheit Blu wurde im brasilianischen Regenwald geboren. In der Eröffnungsszene von Rio wacht der kleine Spix - Ara alleine in seinem Nest, mitten in einer Vogel- Fiesta auf, die ihn sofort zum tanzen animiert. Die anderen Vögel fliegen zu sehen, lässt ihn Mut schöpfen und er breitet seine Flügel aus - bereit um seinen ersten Flugversuch zu unternehmen. Dieser wird jedoch kurz darauf von Wilderern unterbrochen. Durch den erlittenen Schock fällt Blu aus seinem Heim auf den verwucherten Boden des Regenwaldes. Verängstigt aufgrund seines gescheiterten Flugversuches wird Blu zusammen mit vielen anderen Vögeln gefangen genommen und findet sich bald in einer Transportbox auf den Weg nach Minnesota wieder. Auf dem Weg durch das verschneite Städtchen "Moose Lake" fällt seine Transportbox aus dem Lastwagen auf den Gehweg, wo ihn wenig später seine neue Freundin Linda findet und ihn bei sich aufnimmt. 15 Jahre Später Nach 15 vergangen Jahren als flugunfähiger Hausvogel lebt es sich nicht schlecht in der kleinen Bibliothek, welche Linda nach ihrem besten Freund benannte: "Blu Macaw Books". An einem gewöhnlichen Tag wird Blu beim genießen seiner heißen Schokolade von dem Ornethologisten Tulio unterbrochen, der mit dem kalten Wetter noch nicht ganz vertraut ist. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit ihm wird Blu klar, dass er das letzte Spix - Ara Männchen seiner Art ist und darum nach Rio de Janeiro aufbrechen muss, um dem letzten Weibchen seiner Art namens Jewel einen Besuch abzustatten. 'In Rio' Dort angekommen, kommt Blu in eine Voliere mit seiner letzten Artgenossin, der freiheitsliebenden, rebellischen Jewel , deren Gedanken nichts mit der Rettung ihrer Art, sondern einzig und allein mit Flucht zu tun haben. Nachts werden die beiden Aras mithilfe des Gelbhaubenkakadus Nigel von dem Straßenjungen Fernando gestohlen und zu Vogelschmugglern gebracht. Von dort aus können sie fliehen, wobei Blu Jewel gestehen muss, nie fliegen gelernt zu haben. Mithilfe des Riesentukans Rafael , den sie im Urwald treffen, machen sie sich auf den Weg zu Luiz , einer Bulldogge, die dabei helfen soll, die Ketten, mit denen Jewel und Blu aneinander gekettet sind, loszuwerden, damit sich ihre Wege wieder trennen können. Unterwegs treffen sie auf den Graukardinal Pedro und seinen Kumpel, den Gelbbauchgirlitz Nico, von denen sie fortan begleitet werden. Rafael , Pedro und Nico versuchen immer wieder, das ungleiche Paar zusammenzuführen. Das Oberhaupt der Schmugglerbande will die Tiere unter keinen Umständen einfach ziehen lassen. Also schickt er Nigel los, um sie wieder einzufangen. Während eines Aufenthaltes in einem Samba Club und einer romantischen Straßenbahnfahrt im Sonnenuntergang finden Blu und Jewel immer mehr Gefallen aneinander. Nachdem die 5 köpfige Vogeltruppe Luiz erreicht hat und sie auf ungewöhnliche Art und Weise die Fußkette losgeworden sind, freut sich Jewel über ihre neu errungende Freiheit zusammen mit Rafael, Nico und Pedro, während Blu sie nur vom Boden aus beobachten kann. Bedrückt versucht Blu unbemerkt seine brasilianischen Freunde zu verlassen, doch Jewel unterbricht ihn und möchte wissen was los sei. Es kommt zu einem ungewollten Streit und beide verlassen nun Luiz's Garage in entgegengesetzte Richtungen. Rafael versucht Blu zum umkehren zu bewegen, doch noch bevor er sich entscheiden konnte, stürmen Nico und Pedro auf die beiden zu, um von Jewel's Gefangenname zu berichten. Prompt machen sich die 4 Vogelfreunde mit Luiz auf den Weg zum Karneval, um Jewel zu befreien. Dort angekommen trifft er Linda wieder und Blu muss sich zwischen ihr und Jewel entscheiden. Als Rafael nach vollendeten Rundflug zurück zu Blu fliegt, um ihn Jewel's Aufenthaltsort mitzuteilen, entschließt er sich zunächst Jewel zu retten. Noch bevor Blu Jewel aus dem Käfig im Transportlaster der Schmuggler befreien kann, landen er und seine gefiederten Freunde dank Nigel alle in Käfigen und werden am Flugplatz in ein kleines Flugzeug verladen. Linda, die einen Paradewagen gestohlen hat und mit Túlio zu dem Flugplatz eilt, kommt um Sekunden zu spät und das Flugzeug hebt ab. Auf dem Weg kann Blu seinen und die Käfige der anderen gefangenen Tiere aufbrechen, da er keine Schwierigkeiten mit dem Öffnen von Sperrvorrichtungen hat. Die Vögel können alle fliehen, während Blu und Jewel noch von Nigel aufgehalten werden. Während des letzten Kampfes, bei dem Blu Nigel mit Hilfe eines Feuerlöschers aus dem Flugzeug befördert,verletzt sich Jewel am Flügel. Das Flugzeug verliert an Höhe und die nun flugunfähige Jewel stürzt über die offene Laderampe aus dem Flugzeug. Blu sieht über seine Ängste hinweg und springt aus Liebe zu ihr hinterher, mit dem Bewusstsein noch immer nicht fliegen zu können. Fallend in der Luft, liegen sich nun Blu und Jewel in den Armen (Flügeln). Sprachlos von Blu's Aussage: "Sie beide werden für immer aneinander gebunden sein", gibt sie ihm einen herzhaften Kuss. Blu kann dadurch erstmalig auf sein Herz hören und beginnt nur wenige Meter über dem Wasser seine Flügel auszubreiten. Sanft packt er Jewel mit seinen Klauen - während er selbst noch nicht ganz realisiert hat, dass er fliegt. Blu fliegt mit Jewel zurück zum Flughafen, wo noch Linda und Tulio mit Fernando warten. 'In Rio 2' Zum Beginn von Rio 2 befinden sich Blu und Jewel auf einer Silvester - Party und genießen ihre gemeinsame Zeit. Während sie tanzen bermerken die frisch gebackenen Eltern, dass Rafael, der eigentlich zusammen mit Eva auf Tiago, Bia und Carla aufpassen sollte, ebenfalls auf der Party ist und eine ausgelasse Tanzeinlage mit ihr hinlegt. Blu und Jewel wollen umgehend wissen wo ihr Nachwuchs geblieben ist. Rafael hatte die 3 zu Luiz gegeben und versucht die aufgeschrockenen Eltern zu beruhigen. Jedoch ist Luiz ebenfalls auf der Party, der sie deshalb zu "Tiny" gegeben hat. Gerade rechtzeitig verhindern Blu und Jewel, dass Tiago die an eine Rakete gefesselte Tiny in die Luft befördert. Blu nimmt Tiago das angezündete Streichholz aus der Klaue und vergisst es auszupusten. Wie nicht anders erwartet schafft es Blu die Rakete selbst anzuzünden, kann aber noch im letzten Moment Tiny befreien. Jedoch steckt Blu nun selbst an der Rakete fest und fliegt mit spektakulärer Art und Weise Richtung Nachthimmel. Blu landet neben Jewel und den Kindern auf der Cristo Redentor Statue, doch unbeschadet rückt Blu mit seiner Familie zusammen um das Feuwerk zu genießen. Am darauffolgendem Tag gibt es Pancakes zum Frühstück. Während Blu mit den Kids ein wenig rumalbert bemerkt er nicht das Jewel schon längst auf dem Fensterbrett sitzt und sie beobachtet. Jewel hat genug davon, dass ihre Kinder zu sehr vom menschlichen Dasein beeinflusst werden, vorallem weil sie mit Blu bereits darüber gesprochen hat. Auf einmal erscheint ein Bericht von der 5 köpfigen Spix - Ara Familie im Fernsehen. Tulio und Linda haben im Amazonas Jungel die Feder eines blauen Spix - Aras entdeckt. Jewel schlägt vor zum Amazonas aufzubrechen, um Tulio und Linda bei ihrer Suche zu helfen und außerdem den Kids zu zeigen wie echte Vögel leben. Blu erzählt Nico, Pedro und Rafael über die Reise, die sich dann schließlich der 5 köpfigen Spix - Ara Familie anschließen. Nach einer romantischen Schifffahrt, ein paar wenigen Zwischenstopps und einem wilden Ritt auf einem Rhea - Vogel, hat es Blu und seine Familie endlich bis in den Amazonas Jungel geschafft. Als sie dann schließlich auf ihre Artverwandten stoßen, stürmt der Anführer Eduardo auf Blu zu. Die Stimmung scheint sehr angespannt als Jewel dazwischen geht, doch als sie bemerkt, dass Eduardo ihr Vater ist, verändert sich ihre Situation schlagartig. Kurz darauf lernt Blu auch Jewel's restliche Familie kennen. Ihre Tante Mimi und Roberto, ein Freund aus Kinderzeiten, stoßen dazu. Persönlichkeit Schüchtern, ungeschickt und schlau - so lernt man Blu schon nach kurzer Zeit kennen und lieben. Er ist zu Dingen in der Lage, die andere Vögel nicht können und zeichnet sich durch seine menschlichen Zügen und Verhaltensweisen aus. Er gewinnt in Rio de Janeiro schnell neue Freunde, was durchaus an seinem unbeholfenen Auftreten liegt. Blu kann ebenfalls sehr entschlossen sein, ist aber in manchen Entscheidungen noch unschlüssig. Er war bereits beim ersten Treffen mit Jewel ganz hin und weg und versucht im Laufe von Rio eher unbewusst ihr Herz zu gewinnen. Mit Freunden wie Rafael, Nico, Pedro und Luiz kommt er gut klar, da sie sich gut ergänzen. Blu ist pflichtbewusst und verantwortungsvoll wenn er für seine Kinder Pfannkuchen macht oder im Jungle auf sie acht gibt. Trivia *Blu ist der Protagonist des Films. *Blu wird in der Originalfassung von Jesse Eisenberg synchronisiert *Sein gesamter Name lautet Tyler Blu Gunderson. *Blu trinkt heiße Schokolade mit 6 Marshmallows und isst Cookies dazu *Blu hat einen Handschlag mit Linda *Blu kann lesen, schreiben, Skateboard fahren und tanzen *Seinen Namen hat ihm Linda wegen seinem Gefieder gegeben *Blu und Linda lebten für 15 Jahre zusammen in Moose Lake, Minnesota Bildergalerie Jewel9.jpg Images (8).jpg Images (7).jpg Images (6).jpg Images (4).jpg Images (1).jpg blu1.jpg blu (2).jpg blu (3).jpg blu (4).jpg blu (5).jpg blu (6).jpg blu (7).jpg blu (9).jpg blu (10).jpg blu (11).jpg blu .jpg blu (12).jpg images (13).jpg images (14).jpg blllu.jpg 300px-Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-1838.jpg rio-3.jpg rio-blu-jesse-eisenberg.jpg blu-and-jewel.jpg Rio_blu.jpg rio_cliptellherhowyoufeel_hd.jpg rio2.jpg You can good look through them.jpg You believe we gonna kiss.jpg Whats wrong with this level.jpg We'll see.jpg We have not much time.jpg This bird cannot fly .jpg That was my plan.jpg Spix macaw family.jpg Sing it.jpg Sie sieht aus wie ein engel.jpg Perfect cage.jpg Okay.jpg Ohh du bist ausländer.jpg Not in front of the lady.jpg Meet toucan family.jpg Luiz jewel blu.jpg Lovebirds.jpg Jewel in blu's arms.jpg I have beautiful eyes.jpg Hin und weg.jpg Help me.jpg Blu jewel and luiz.jpg Help me 2.jpg Hehe funny.jpg Get kissed.jpg Du Stehst auf meinem hals .jpg Du siehst aus wie ich.jpg Das war doof.jpg Dance.jpg Brainiac.jpg Blu2.jpg Blu unwiderstehlich.jpg Blu disco.jpg Blu.jpg Blu und Jewel first meet.jpg Blu nd jewel.jpg Blu feels it.jpg Blu and jewel.jpg Blu and jewel sitting at the train.jpg Blu and Jewel sitting at the train (2).jpg Blu and jewel scared.jpg Blu and jewel nearly kiss.jpg Blu and jewel in the air.jpg Blu and jewel in a cage.jpg Blu and jewel in a cage 2.jpg Blu and jewel in a cage (2).jpg Blu and jewel dance.jpg Blu and jewel angry.jpg Blu and jewel (26).jpg Blu and jewel (25).jpg Blu and jewel (24).jpg Blu and jewel (23).jpg Blu and jewel (22).jpg Blu and jewel (21).jpg Blu and jewel (20).jpg Blu and jewel (19).jpg Blu and jewel (18).jpg Blu and jewel (17).jpg Blu and jewel (16).jpg Blu and jewel (15).jpg Blu and jewel (13).jpg Blu and jewel (12).jpg Blu and jewel (11).jpg Blu and jewel (10).jpg Blu and jewel (8).jpg Blu and jewel (7).jpg Blu and jewel (6).jpg Blu and jewel (5).jpg Blu and jewel (4).jpg Blu and jewel (3).jpg Blu and jewel (2).jpg Blu (70).jpg Blu (6).jpg Blu (51).jpg Blu (4).jpg|"I hate samba! Blu (66).jpg Blu (67).jpg Fam.jpg Rio 2 poster it's on in the amazon (1).jpg Rio 2 film (1).jpg Rio 2 Blu and Jewel poster.png BaLHthvCIAAkmNQ.png large.png All I want for Christmas is...BLU!.jpg Eduardo annoyed.png Rio cellphone.jpg Rio-2-Official-Trailer-3-37.jpg Rio-2-Official-Trailer-3-18.jpg Rio 2 cell phone ad.png Rio-2-Official-Trailer-3-4.jpg Rio-2-Official-Trailer-3-6.jpg Soo cute.jpg Gunderson Family.jpg Rio2 wallpaper var d 1920x1200.jpg en:Blu ru:Голубчик Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharakter